Rude Awakening
by Dragenphly
Summary: A scene that begged for slash. 'Not all treasure is Silver and Gold, mate' but who is Will thinking of? Reviews would be greatly appreciated...


TITLE: Rude Awakening

RATING: Uhm, somewhere between PG-13, and R? (I'm not good with the American ratings)

PAIRING: Jack/Will

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means two men getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! Or if you do feel compelled to read it, save me the flames, cos where I come from, we're used to those down there. *grins*

SUMMARY: A scene from the movie that I thought had amazing slash potential, and since I've seen no one else write it yet, I thought I'd give it a try.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Never did. Never will. This was written purely for mine (and Claud's) sordid entertainment. So don't sue…I don't have anything.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To Claud who told me to get off my ass and write this, cos she wanted to read it. And for everyone one else who enjoys slash the unhealthy way I do.

REVIEW: It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

As they rowed towards the gaping mouth of the cave, Will turned to Jack.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Jack didn't answer him at first. The silence stretched between them.

"Pirate's code. Any man that falls behind is left behind." 

Will turned to him in disdain. 

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" 

Captain Jack Sparrow gazed at the young man in the boat with him. It had been said before, but damn him if wasn't so, the boy looked like Old Bootstrap. Not living up to his heritage had done the boy no good. Stupid poncy thoughts about what being a pirate was; what murdering, pillaging villains they were. Granted, there was a bit o' thieving, and aye, maybe a bit of a throat cut along the way, but…pirates! Didn't that account for anything nowadays?

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will reared his head from the gold coins in the water and looked straight at the grinning face of Jack Sparrow. Captain.

"That is NOT true! I am NOT obsessed with treasure!" 

They clambered out of the boat onto shore, Will stumbling and Jack holding him up. Blushing furiously, Will wrenched himself out of Jack's grip and the Captain led them stealthily to a rocky ledge.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate…" 

Will blushed again and Jack thought he looked quite fetching. They gazed at each other before another sight caught Will's eyes.

"Elizabeth!" 

Jack rolled his eyes. Barbossa pointed towards the medallion around her neck and Will grew frantic with worry. Trying to climb the mounds of coins, he scrambled up the slope.

"Jack!" 

Jack roughly pulled him down, and the boy slid down next to him, legs slung over his own. Burning red to the tips of his ears now, Will struggled to free himself.

"Not yet…we wait for the opportune moment." 

Finally untangling himself, Will rolled down the ledge and brushed himself off. This was ridiculous. Elizabeth was in there about to have her throat cut, and he was playing coy with a pirate right outside when he should be in there saving her! And he could do as well without the strange feelings he kept getting whenever Jack glanced at him. Furiously he growled at Jack

"And when's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" 

Jack slid down and got up as well. In typical Jack fashion, he sidled up to Will, real close, and waved his hands about. He was going to put a stop to these foolish notions the boy had about him. He was a pirate, but Will had no idea what that even began to entail. And aye, the boy was nice to look at. So leaning close, he breathed into Will's face

"May I ask you something?"

Will leant back a bit, trying to avoid the sweet stench of rum and sea that was emanating off Jack.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" 

Jack leant a bit closer, almost backing Will up into a rocky wall. There was no way for Will to jump, and he was forced to turn his head straight into Jack's.

"Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here… and try not to do anything stupid."

Then, he kissed him. There was no where for Will to go. In all truth, Will did not want to go anywhere right now. He wanted to stay here, in Jack's arms, which had somehow wound their way around him. He wanted to kiss Jack forever, this open-mouthed, breathy kiss that Jack was giving him now.

Mouth upon mouth, the two men stood intertwined in the shadows of the cave, whilst pirate whistling and shouting echoed from inside. Will's mouth was velvet, Jack decided. It was soft, and velvet, something that you could sink right into. He gently pushed his tongue forward, and was pleasantly surprised when Will tentatively sucked on it. 

One of Jack's hands roamed the vast expanse of Will's chest, and Will made a happy sound. It was a mewl, like a cat, and like a cat he arched himself into Jack's touch. Quickly running out of breath, Jack threw himself into the kiss more passionately, and breathing became more laboured between them both. 

Will saw stars. This was heaven. This was silver and gold, and any other colour Jack wanted it to be. For the first time since Will could remember he felt at home. No awkward manners to have to follow, no people to bow down to. No sweating in some hot blacksmith's workshop, making swords for people who would not credit him. 

It was familiar, this. This sweet tang of salt and rum and adventure. It awoke something dormant in him, something in his blood. He was with Jack. He was home.

As quickly as it had come, everything disappeared. Will groaned with loss and even Jack seemed to need a few seconds to compose himself. He turned around, away from Will, so the boy wouldn't see the emotions playing across his face.

Will bit his lip. Jack cared for nought but himself, wasn't that it? Was Will not good enough? Or was Will too good? From inside the cave, Barbossa's voice called out.

"Begun by Blood, by Blood undone…" 

An oar lay near Will. As Jack stood unsuspecting, Will picked it up and whacked him over the head.

"Sorry Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." 

And I'm going to keep you safe, for once. I don't think anyone's thought to keep you safe before. I'm going to go and get Elizabeth, and then…then we'll see how it works out. 

Smoothing back the Captain's hair, he kissed his forehead and entered the cave. He did not look back. It would have complicated things…


End file.
